Kenshin and Tomoe's Valentines Day!
by IzzyBoo
Summary: Valentines day made it's way to Japan and it's making a once ordinary day for our ruthless and feared hitokiri a torture!


It has been half a month since Tomoe has started working at the in, he contemplated. It's not that she annoys him or bothers him in anyway. She's perfect in his eyes, so beautiful, thoughtful and intelligent. The other men talk about her a lot, well that one bothers him. He's upset that he can't do anything about it anyways, she's not his and for him to ever be with such a tainted soul like himself is a waste of her purity and beauty. Any man who would have a family with her and live with her 'til their days of old would be the luckiest, but it's not him. He's gatting annoyed at himself for not even understanding what's in his own head. He's being impossible just because of the woman. He likes her near but he wants her far,  
so that she'd be away from this chaos, to safety; so that she could have a better life. Everyday is getting harder for him to imagine not seeing her: something might not be right with his head. He should consult a doctor. It must be the change in the weather.

'I have to get away from my thoughts, I'm thinking too many things'Kenshin thought as a child bumped in to him. It's a little girl.

"I said, I don't like you Eiji-baka!" The girl screamed from behind. She noticed she bumped something. Someone to be correct.  
"I'm sorry mister, I didn't see you because Eiji-baka was chasing me" said the little girl.

"But Yui-chan, I love you so much! I even snuck out coins from mother's jar to get you these flowers" said the Eiji boy, showing the little girl flowers wrapped in fancy yellow paper with golden markings on them. The flowers seemed to be arranged and had a wide range of different colors,

"Flowers..." Kenshin muttered at the sight.

Eiji finally only a few feet away smiled "Yes, mister! Don't you know? It's valentines day!"

"Valentines day?" Kenshin asked.

"Jeez mister, for someone so old I know so much more than you do" Eiji said as a matter of factly.

"You're so obnoxious Eiji, I can't take your arrogance! Go apologize" Yui told her friend.

"What is valentines day?" Kenshin ignored their little argument.

"You don't know what it is? It's this nre concept coming from the West! The west! Isn't it cool? Well, I don't really know what it is but it's when boys have to give flowers and sweet mud to the girl they like! Usually the girl should be happy,  
but Yui is just in denial" exclaimed the excited Eiji for imparting wisdom to someone older than he.

"Ah, I don't like you! You don't even know what it is yourself! How do we know it's not some western people's witchcraft! Anyway mister, we apologize again but I have to get back to my little brother and stay away from Eiji, ja!" replied the girl.

"Hai, I must chase her again, I guess. It's nice seeing you mister. Decided on participating this event with your girl?" Eiji asked once more.

"Iie, I don't have one, but be careful you two" Kenshin grinned at how innocent the children are

"Oh, well be careful too mister!" The boy waved back and he was gone.

'Valentines day? It sure sounds funny, like a lot of the other things he heard of coming from the west, they must be walking around in weird attires there as well. It must explain why I see a lot of men carrying gifts and flowers, even Katsura-san had brought some today' He pondered, then thoughts of white plums hit him again.  
Oh, whatever he thinks of these days brings him to think of her. How troublesome, but he's feeling his stomach growling. Right, partolling is done for him now and he needs to eat, so he makes his way to the inn again. On the way to the kitchen, he hears the ladies talking.

"Wow! Mari-chan, Jiro-kun's so thoughtful! He's even picked your favorite color for the paper!"

"Oh, Rika-chan you flatter me. I could say the same about Yuusei-kun giving you flowers as well!" Mari replied

"hmph! The moron is helpless at picking which I like, but the thought of him even thinking about me makes me so happy!" Rika exclaimed with genuine happiness in her voice.

"What about, you Tomoe-chan? I'm sure there are a lot of men out there who would like to take their chance on you!" said Mari

"Iie, I haven't received any." replied Tomoe in her usual manner

"Oh, men wouldn't dare try knowing that Tomoe-chan is Himura-san's interest" Rika exclaimed. This made Kenshin go a couple shades of red.

"That's right I suppose. He is quite handsome! What do you say Tomoe-chan?" Mari spoke.

"He is kind and well-mannered, but I don't think he ever thinks of me any special as he regards other women" Tomoe replied

"Nani? You can't say that! He's nice and all, but we can see the way he looks at you!"

This made Kenshin so hot, he needed to get out of here. Maybe he'll just settle for some dango or takoyaki from the street vendors. That's right, anywhere far from these weird women and his beautiful Tomoe. Wait, she's not his! He really needs to get away. With that, he took off to the halls ignoring the weird looks he got from the other men probably wondering why he's so red when it's not even hot. He finally reached the doors and made his way to the street vendors.

"This Valentines day is more troublesome than I thought it would be" He muttered under his breath.

"Takoyaki and Dango, for snacks! We also have some pork buns and shrimp cakes!"

"I would like 4 Takoyakis and 5 dangos please. I would also get a pork bun and some water" Kenshin said handing the vendor some money.

"My, you're having quite a heavy snack before lunch! With so much, you're not gonna be able to enjoy some proper meal. But Oh well, you are a good customer and it's not my business what you prefer to eat" replied the vendor happily as he handed Kenshin his order.

Kenshin ate on the bridge in silence, trying to keep his attention from all the young couples around him and on the river. He can't keep his thoughts from all the information he got today. Everything just driftes to the thought of Tomoe. He's like the river and she the ocean. He spotted one of the flower vendor just a few meters away. Well, it's not gonna hurt to get her something maybe, but he can't imagine where he would get sweet mud, so the flowers would do just fine perhaps. Besides, it's not like she expects from him. He doubts she'd like anything from him anyways, but still he doesn't want her to be left out with all the other girls receiving something from the guys. That's right, he's doing this out of duty. Oh, who was he kidding, He really would hate to seeing her sad and he would do what he can at least not to get it worst. After thinking about it a while, he made his way to the vendor's stand.

"Young man, you are in luck! I'm giving away discounts at the moment!" The florist exclaimed. "How would your woman prefer it? I have different kinds of wrapping papers, pretty ribbons, laces and a lot of different flowers for you to choose from!"

It struck him that he really didn't know what Tomoe likes and dislikes, this is harder than he thought. It would be embarassing to get her something she'd hate.  
He's watched her though and he noticed she likes arranging flowers, so he finally decided on an idea. "I wish to buy a simple vase. I'd also get some of these flowers" He pointed at the lilacs, blue peonies, pink roses, yellow daisies and deep coloured irises and little plum blossoms. The vendor gave him an odd look but picked the flowers anyway.

"and how would you like them wrapped? usually guys would pick brighter and livelier colors and it's also peculiar you're getting a vase, but it's your thing"

"Ahh. I'll just have them in a bucket, thank you"

"you youngsters are so strange these days" exclaimed the vendor but arranged as Kenshin ordered and took the money Kenshin handed.

Kenshin noticed that it was already mid-afternoon, He should wash up a bit and give these to Tomoe. With a determined look, he headed back ignoring the weird looks he's getting again from the people, possible wondering why the flowers were not in the same fashion as the usual. As he was a block away from the inn, he became uncertain and hesitant. His determination long gone and doubt creeping its way through him. He remembered the children from earlier. They were just kids and kids do act differently, but what if Tomoe rejects him? Of course he's not gonna die and he's gonna take it like a man, knowing what he does anyway, but it would haunt him and it would really break his heart. Well, it's not like he's proposing anything to her anyways. He's just being thoughtful of the distress this darn day is doing to them both so whether she accepts or not really wouldn't make a difference. Oh, but it does.

'Fuck these thoughts, to think being a hitokiri would drive me crazy. But not even close to what's going on because of this god damn valentines day'

Even he's surprised with his reaction, but he really can't control his thoughts now. So he stealthily made his way inside, avoiding anyone and going to his room, thank the heavens no one seemed to notice him and his package, most of the occupants are out anyways. Once in his room, he decided to think some more and play with his top. The flowers just sitting there by him. By evening, he heard a knock at his door. He stood up quickly the flowers behind him.

"Hai, I'm decent. You may open the door"

it revealed Tomoe, good thing it was rather dim and his form is against the light concealing the tint on his face at the sight of her. "Okami-sama asked me to tell you that dinner is ready. She wanted to check if you were interested on eating here for dinner"

"Hai, I'll just wash up a bit and I'll head down the hall" Kenshin replied, the flowers still behind him.

"I will go now" Tomoe bowed and left.

During the noisy dinner, he noticed that the men's gazes darted from him to Tomoe. He stared hard at them keeping it firm that they shuld not even considering trying their fat luck with her, making some gulp hard and choke. After all that, the hall was cleaned and they were off doing their own thing. Some went out, some stayed in their rooms, a few went to geisha houses, but for Kenshin, it's another round of torture between him and his brain, locking himself in his room again. Finally, he decided to screw it all. He manned up and there was no going back. It was almost sleeping time but he knew the women have just finished cleaning and dealing with the guests. With the flowers and vase in his hands, he made his way down and went to the lady's quarters, he observed how Tomoe would go last and would wash up before going inside, so he just stood there, looking away whenever one of the women would make their way down giving him knowing smiles. Finally, he heard small quiet foot steps so very familiar to him. It's now or never. When she came in to view, he approached her and handed out his gifts.

"Here, i don't know how you would have liked them but I noticed you enjoy arranging flowers, so I thought I'd get some to ease you from this troublesome day.  
I don't care whether you accept them" looking away with his hand still reached out, then he felt the weight of the blucket lighten.

She must have accepted them! When he finally looked at her, she held his gifts close to her heart. She didn't smile much, you would miss it if you didn't look close enough for that short time, but he saw in his dark eyes that her sadness lightened a bit and a bit of tinge oh her cheeks. He also noticed a bit of inner conflict on her, but her words made all the craziness and turmoil he went through today worth it.

"Thank you. How very nice and thoughtful of you, I did not expect it but you could be a very kind man when not forced in these situations. I don't understand what you do, but I am very grateful that you even have some thoughts for a girl like me" Her words sounded so sincere and grateful that it warmed his heart, if only she knew that all his thoughts were of her and he would make this country a better one for her to live in with his sword. He swears of it.

"Ahh well, I'll go to my room now"

"Sleep well, Kenshin-san"

"You too"

That was the first time she called him by his name, and it made him smile but she couldn't see as his back was turned on her and she went inside the room.


End file.
